Love or Something Like It
by acercrea
Summary: Logan and Rory have been getting more and more serious about each other, yet somehow they have avoided talking about strings. How long can they avoid it? How long do they want to? Sophie Fic
1. Well I’m Not the Easter Bunny

Title: **Love or Something Like It**

Ch. 1: Well I'm Not the Easter Bunny

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or it's characters. Anything you recognize I don't own.

A/N: this is my first G Girls fic. It is a Sophie fic, obviously. Give it a chance and then tell me how I did at the bottom. Keep in mind this is only the first chapter. Logan's thoughts are in italics.

Logan rolled over in the morning. Instinctively his arms wrapped around the figure slumbering next to him. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes. "Morning," she whispered.

"Good morning, Ace," he replied as she slipped her arms around his waist, snuggling closer.

"What time is your first class?" she asked.

"What day is it?" he asked his brain a little foggy.

"Tuesday," she replied.

"I don't have class until ten," he replied. "What about you?"

"Nine," she sighed. All of a sudden she sat up, and asked, "What time is it?"

"Eight," he replied, looking over at his night table.

"Oh, my god, I have to go," she said, getting up and rushing around the room picking up her clothes and getting dressed. "I have to change, and shower, and get coffee, and have a paper printed, and do a bit of study review before class," she ranted.

"Ace, calm down. I washed those clothes you left here a few days ago, you know where the shower is, we can get you coffee on the way to the Newspaper office, and you have your backpack, so everything is ok. I bet if you ask nicely, Colin will let you go first in the shower. Just relax," he replied, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, you better be careful, mister. You are acting very boyfriendy, and you aren't boyfriend material, if I remember correctly. Soon, I may even have to ask where we are going and what you want out of a relationship," she joked, as Logan rummaged through a drawer for her clothes.

"Aren't you running late?" he reminded her, handing her the clothes.

"Ah," she intoned loudly, running out of the room and towards the shower in the other room.

'_She's right you know_,' he berated himself in his head, going around the room, picking stuff up and changing, waiting for to get out of the shower. '_Now is usually the time you would be finding ways to distance yourself. But not with this girl. There is just something about her. She makes you feel something no one else has ever been able to make you feel, doesn't she_?' he asked himself. '_She makes forever seem like too short a stretch a time, because it would take longer to figure out how she thinks. You are now faced with an interesting conundrum, because you don't want to hurt her, but you think it might hurt you to be away from her. Then there is also the fact that your parents would actually approve of her, but she is not one of those high society air head trophy wives. She is her own person and she knows it. She doesn't treat you differently because you are Logan Huntzberger, son of _the_ Mitchum Huntzberger. To her you are just Logan. But is it really fair to either of you to pretend that there is nothing more between you when there so clearly is? Do you want to? You have never loved a girl, but this is the closest you have ever come. Are you sure you want to go this far? Are you_-'

"She fits, doesn't she?" Colin interrupted his thoughts as he came into the room.

"Who fits where?" Logan asked, feigning a confused tone.

"Reporter Girl. She fits with you. In your life, your world, however you want to put it, she belongs, she fits," Colin re-emphasized.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Colin," Logan attempted to brush him off.

"Liar," Colin accused teasingly. "If she doesn't fit," Colin continued, "then why did she just literally knock me out of the way on the way into the bathroom?"

"Because she is running late," Logan replied as casually as he could.

"And why is she running late?" Colin pressed.

"Because we slept in because I didn't know to set the alarm for her," Logan shrugged.

"And why did it not matter that the alarm was not set for her?" Colin asked.

"Because she slept over," Logan responded.

"Oh, really, you don't say, how many nights in a row does that make that now?" Colin asked.

"I'm not really sure, I haven't been counting," Logan dodged the question.

"You are lying again, but I will tell you. She has slept over every night for two weeks," Colin informed him.

"That is not true, it has only been eleven days," Logan responded before realizing he was falling into a trap. He groaned when he realized and turned to face Colin.

"Mmhmm. That is what I thought. You know exactly what I am talking about because that poor girl had to endure the same exact thing last week when this happened. You wake up every morning with her in your arms and know that tomorrow she will be there again. The only reason you don't set the alarm for her is because that would be some form of strings. If the alarm is not set you can still pretend that she is going to slip out in the middle of the night. All I can say is Danger, Will Robinson, danger," Colin spoke, dodging the shirt that Logan threw at him as he left the room.

Rory was just finishing up in the bathroom when Finn burst into the bathroom.

"Colin," he spoke, "you have been in there for ten minutes. You only get five if there is a line, you know the rule, now get out, I'm late and I smell bad," he finished, taking off his shirt.

"If I were Colin, I bet I'd grab my towel and go out there and pummel you sopping wet, but as I am not, I would appreciate it if you would leave for a second so I can dry off and get dressed before I pummel you. Just to retain some form of lady-like dignity," Rory clarified.

"Rory, is that you?" Finn asked.

"Well, I'm not the Easter Bunny," she replied.

"I'm so sorry, I'll leave you be. Take as long as you like, I don't smell that bad," Finn apologized, hastily exiting the bathroom.

Logan was startled a few seconds later when Finn burst into his room. "Why is Reporter Girl in our shower?" Finn demanded.

"She was running late and I thought it would be ok?" Logan half asked. When Finn didn't seem to calm down Logan asked, "It is ok, isn't it?"

"It's fine, I just wish you would have told me before I burst in there demanding she get out of the shower thinking she was Colin, that's all. How serious are you about this girl, Logan?" Finn asked.

"More serious than I've ever been about any girl, Finley," Logan sighed.

"Oh no. I know that look. That is the look that Colin gets when you talk about Stephanie on front of him. You're in love, Casanova. How long have you known about this?" Finn asked accusingly.

"Well, about three seconds if it's true," Logan joked.

"What do you mean 'If it's true'? You said yourself, you care more for this girl than you ever have and you have Colin's goo-goo face on. You may not be ready to admit it, but you are in love. It really is a shame you aren't ready. Now is the most delicate stage. You may lose her before you really have her if you aren't careful. And we both know that your first love is not something you just get over. It stays with you forever, no matter how it turns out," Finn remarked, leaving Logan alone in the room.

"Crazy Aussie," Logan spoke to the door that Finn had closed, trying not to think about what Finn had just said. If he didn't think about it, maybe it really wouldn't be true.

A/N: so ends the first chapter of my first Gilmore Girls fic. I hope you like it, read and review and I will try to get the next part out soon. The bunny is fresh, so hopefully I will get most of the story written before it hops away. Read and review! Luv, Kat


	2. Girlfriend?

Ch. 2: Girlfriend?

Disclaimer: I am just a poor bookseller at a big chain bookstore. Last time I checked, I don't own Gilmore Girls, I never said I did, please don't sue me.

A/N: I would just like to say a huge thank you to every one who reviewed the first chapter. I wish I could thank you all personally but there are too many of you to list in the amount of time I have, so you all know who you are, and anyone else who is curious, just read what they wrote. I am eternally grateful to each and every one of you. So, without further ado, here is chapter two.

Ten minutes later Logan and Rory were leaving the boys room, off to get the good coffee.

"You know, I could have waited a little longer, so you could have taken a shower, or I could have gone by myself, so you could wake up slowly and have a shower before you left. Although I do appreciate that you at least brushed your teeth," Rory noted.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?" Logan asked.

"Because this way, if I feel the need to grace you with a kiss, I won't taste what you had for dinner last night, which, if I remember correctly, was sushi, and I have no desire to taste day old baby octopus, which I couldn't believe you ate in the first place," Rory said. "Besides," she continued, "now all those dentists won't hound us, trying to get you to brush your teeth."

"Well, we can't have all those dentists hounding us," Logan agreed, stopping her and bending to give her a knee weakening kiss.

"I'm glad you agree about the dentists," Rory joked, her eyes shining with laughter.

He leaned in to kiss her again. "Ok," he said, when he pulled away. "Study review. Where are your notes?"

She pulled the notes out of her bag and handed them to Logan. He rattled off the first part of phrases and important facts and she would supply the other half.

"Oh, good coffee," she breathed moments later as they came upon the cart.

"What can I get you today, Rory?" the guy behind the cart asked.

"Well, Mike, I would like a quad-shot latte, no foam, and make it snappy," she replied, pulling out her wallet.

"Why are you pulling out your wallet?" Logan asked.

"Because as much as Mike loves me, part of our symbiotic relationship is he gives me coffee, I give him money. If I didn't give him money, he wouldn't give me coffee, and we would both be very cranky. You don't want both of us to be cranky, now do you?" she asked.

"I just meant why are you pulling out your wallet?" Logan asked.

"This tree looks familiar, Logan. I have to pay the man," she re-emphasized.

"I am paying for your coffee, Rory. Before you protest, if you don't let me pay, _I_ will be cranky, and brushing my teeth this morning will have been purely for hygiene purposes, so let me pay for your coffee, Ace. Please?" he asked.

"Fine, but I'm doing it against my wishes," she pouted, putting her wallet away.

"Good. Mike, put the ladies on my tab, and I will have a double mocha," Logan replied.

When they were squared away, they started to walk to the newspaper office, sipping their coffee happily, hand in hand. "So, what are we doing tonight?" Logan asked.

"Well, it is Friday, so I have dinner with the grandparents, and after, my mom has been begging me to spend some time with her, so I am going back to Stars Hallow for the weekend. I won't be back till Monday afternoon, because of the holiday. But I am free Monday night. We can watch a movie or something," Rory suggested, as she set about printing her paper.

"And am I too assume the or something is you talking through half of it, so I can't hear anything?" Logan teased.

"Of course," she replied.

"Sounds perfect," he agreed, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Logan suddenly realized that even though they hadn't said anything about being a couple, they hadn't said anything against it. '_You don't want to hurt her. Are you sure you should invest this much in her? You haven't been out with another girl in three weeks. You are getting in over your head_,' he thought.

"Are you sure you want to make plans that far ahead? I mean, someone more interesting, or more attractive may come along, and then you will have to cancel on me. I'm serious, what happens if Paris Hilton suddenly decides to return your calls? You will go out with her, I will feel resentful, and hide my feelings until one day, at a football game, or if I happen to run into her at a party, I will see her, and snap, and then I will get all crazy and tell her how you are too good for her, and we will get into a cat fight, and I will start to beat her up, and her bodyguards will restrain me, and have me arrested, and I'm sure this was actually going somewhere, but I've forgotten where, and as you can tell, this visit with my mother this weekend will do me good as I start talking more and more like her the longer I am away from her, and I keep meaning to stop talking but it hasn't worked and I'm beginning to get desperate, as I can't seem to-" Rory stopped short as Logan turned her around and kissed her.

"Did that do the trick?" Logan asked when he pulled away.

"I'm not sure, you better try again, just to make sure," she replied. She could feel his smile on her lips as he complied.

"Would you two mind not making out in front of the printer? I need to print something as well and you are currently an obstacle," Paris spoke from behind them.

"Sorry Paris," Logan apologize, pulling Rory closer to him and shifting a bit so that Paris could get by. "Didn't see you there."

"You know, for how adamant you were that there was nothing between you and Tristan, it seem weird to me that you would pick someone that was more or less a carbon copy," Paris told Rory.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"Back at Chilton, you were always so adamant that there was nothing between you and Tristan, but look at you now, playing tonsil-hockey in public with a boy who could be his twin," Paris replied.

"Didn't you have a crush on Tristan?" Rory reminded her.

"So?" Paris asked.

"So that must mean you like Logan. I mean you said it yourself, they are more or less carbon copies," Rory noted.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I have a boyfriend who is nothing like Tristan or Logan, and just because he is not perfect does not mean that he is less of a man," Paris yelled.

"So, Doyle had to go home yesterday, and left you alone to your own devices?" Rory asked.

"Yes, ignore what I say today, or for the rest of the weekend for that matter, I am in a bad mood," Paris said.

"Glad I'm staying with my mom this weekend," Rory noted.

"Right that is this weekend. So this will make it two weeks since you slept in our room. You need to get to class, I'll see you tonight, when you get ready for your grandparents dinner," Paris said, grabbing her paper and leaving the office.

"Boy, is Doyle perfect for her," Logan commented.

"Hear hear," Rory replied.

"She is right though, it is time for your class, grab your paper, and let's go," Logan ordered.

They made their way to Rory's class chatting aimlessly and finishing their coffees.

"So, this is my class," Rory said.

"I had noticed," Logan replied. '_Why is it so hard to say good-bye? It is just for a couple of days. So why do it feel like you are shipping out? It is just three nights. You will survive._'

"So I'll see you on Monday," Rory said, turning to go into her class.

"Not so fast there, Ace," Logan replied, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around to give her a kiss good enough to last the three days.

"Well, Mr. Huntzberger, I must say I have never received a good-bye quite like that. I will see you on Monday," Rory promised, giving him one last relatively chaste kiss.

'_Oh my god. I have a girlfriend_,' Logan thought.

A/N: there it is. If you like what you just read, tell me so. The review button is down there, calling out to you. As an extra incentive, here is a sneak peek of the next chapter.

"How can you be sure?" Rory asked.

"Because Logan is probably having this same conversation right now with Finn and/or Colin," Lane replied.

"How did I get so involved?" Logan asked Finn and Colin back at Yale.

"Like I said, Colin's goo-goo face," Finn replied.


	3. Marshmallow Bunnies or Gossip?

Disclaimer: not mine, I want them, but don't own them. If that changes you will know, because you will never see me here again, you will see stuff like this in an episode or two.

Ch. 3: Marshmallow Bunnies or Gossip?

A/N: sorry it took so long. I only have two days a week in which to write and my muse deserted me for a little while. I'm not going to jinx anything, so I won't say it is back, but reviews do feed it, so keep my muse happy, and review when you are done reading this chapter, and my muse and I will be eternally grateful.

The day passed more or less uneventfully for both Rory and Logan. They both went to class, did a bit of homework, and tried to wind down from the week. For Rory that entailed reading a bit before she went to her grandparents for dinner, for Logan it entailed riling Doyle up at the newspaper office, even if Doyle would not see what he had done till Monday.

After dinner with her grandparents, Rory drove to Stars Hallow, where she found that Lorelai was waiting with ice cream, cookie dough, and a promise from Luke that it would be a girls night. "So, since we have the house to ourselves, I thought we could make a real girls night of it, I also have leftovers from a few night's ago, and some bunny marshmallows left over from Easter in the fridge, and you have a lot to tell me about this boy who has kept you out of your room at night for the past week and a half, and I thought that maybe we could even invite Lane over and she could dish too, sound fun?" Lorelai asked.

"How many bunny marshmallows have you had already?" Rory asked.

"Only three or four...bags," she admitted.

"Ok, that's it, I'm cutting you off, no more bunnies, you can have all the other stuff, but no more bunnies. I'm putting my foot down, missy. But the rest of that sounds great. I'll call Lane as soon as we get inside the house," Rory agreed, leading the way.

"You're mean, cutting me off from the bunnies. The bunnies are my friends. The best candy comes out at Easter, you know that. I raised you to know that, it is one of my commandments. Yes, the candy on Valentines Day is nice and shaped like hearts and talks to you and gives you a good self esteem boost, and Christmas candy is green and red and shaped like trees and jolly fat men, and of course there is Halloween, which is an entire holiday devoted to candy, but the color scheme is bad and the candy is shaped like ghosts and bats and icky spiders. But Easter. Easter has pretty candy in pretty colors shaped like ducks, and eggs, and bunnies. You know full well that I have a dependancy on this candy. And still you try to deprive me of the happy bunnies. I think you and Luke are in cahoots. Luke attacks my coffee, you attack my bunnies. I still can't believe that you have the audacity," Lorelai wound down.

"Well, believe it or not, I do, and Lane will be here in a minute. Are you done ranting for now?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Are you holding firm on the bunny verdict?" Lorelai countered.

"What do you think? After that inspiring display? I'll make a deal with you, bunnies or gossip about Logan," Rory bargained.

"As much as I love the bunnies, gossip wins," Lorelai relented.

"Good. Now, I will heat up the leftovers, when Lane knocks, let her in," Rory spoke over her shoulder as she went into the kitchen.

"Ok, so dish, what's up with you and Logan?" Lorelai asked as Rory came back in with the plates five minutes later.

"Geez, mom, don't I even get to say hi to Lane first?" Rory asked.

"Fine, hi, then dish," Lorelai ordered.

"No exchange of pleasantries?" Rory teased her mother.

"Ughh, taking too long, hi, Lane, how are you? Still good? Great. Now dish," Lorelai ordered once more.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Rory asked.

"How long have you been my daughter? I want to know everything. How does he kiss, is he good in bed, have you talked about strings yet? Especially any salacious details," Lorelai replied.

"Nothing terribly salacious, although I think Finn just about had a heart attack this morning when he walked in on me in the shower," Rory laughed.

"What? I'm smelling a story here, spill," Lane urged

"Yeah, you can't start a story like that and then not follow through. The girl code does not allow it. Now dish," Lorelai agreed.

"Ok, I was running late this morning, and I was freaking out, so Logan said that I could probably talk Colin into letting me use the shower first, so I duck in and I am just about to turn off the water when Finn walks in and demands I get out of the shower thinking I'm Colin. I say something along the lines of if I were Colin I would probably just grab a towel and come out and pummel him, but in order to retain some form of lady like dignity, would he please let me get dressed first, and he confirmed my identity, sputtered an apology and left the room, no doubt to yell at Logan, who looked a bit unsettled when I came back into his room a bit later, now that I think about it. No real story, unless you were there to hear the shock and mortification in his voice. I guess the look on his face would have been pretty good too, if it was half as good as his voice. But that is it, nothing salacious, in fact it is almost boring," Rory admitted.

"Ok, so if it is boring, then how does this boy keep you out of the room night after night? Because if you are doing that for boring, I think I have failed you," Lorelai stated confused.

"No, that's not boring. In fact, that is amazing. I think I meant comfortable, Logan and I have reached a place that is comfortable. We wake up next to each other in the morning and it is ok that I may have bed hair, and I know that it takes him a minute to get his bearings, which is actually kind of cute-"

"Oh my god," Lorelai cut Rory off.

"What?" Rory asked.

"You are a couple. You and Logan are boyfriend and girlfriend," Lorelai accused.

"No we aren't," Rory countered, a bit taken aback.

"Yes you are," Lorelai replied.

"No, we aren't," Rory reemphasized.

"In the past week, how many other girls has Logan gone out with?" Lorelai asked.

"Zero," Rory replied.

"How many nights in a row have you slept in his room?" Lorelai asked.

"Eleven," Rory answered quickly.

"On Monday, what are you going to do?" Lorelai asked.

"We are going to watch a movie and hang at his place," Rory replied.

"And is he familiar with our family habit of talking through movies?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes," Rory replied honestly.

"Ok, so let's sum up, Logan has not been out with another girl for more than a week, you already have plans for the end of the weekend, he knows your weird quirks, his roommate has seen you in a towel, you said your self you were comfortable, and you said that it was ok that you may have bed hair.It is never ok to have bed hair.If that is not being a couple, I don't know what is," Lorelai stated logically.

"No, we can't be a couple," Rory protested.

"Why not? Honey, why are you so adamant that you are not a couple?" Lorelai asked.

"Because I'm scared. If I admit that we are a couple, it will hurt more when he leaves me. He said it himself, he is not a relationship guy. I don't want to change him either. I am running out of room, I know, but I am fine with how it is right now. If I talk to him, it could mess things up. I said I didn't want strings, that I was fine with it, talking about being a couple, even though we technically are, will mess that up. It implies strings. Even if we decide against them, it messes things up, because the fact that we talked about it implies that one of us wanted strings. It would mess everything up, especially if he doesn't want strings," Rory sighed.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Lane asked.

"I just said it, why wouldn't I?" Rory asked.

"Because I know that if this guy is as smart as you say he is, he wants strings too," Lane replied.

"How can you be sure?" Rory asked.

"Because, you are gorgeous, girl. And smart, and funny, and a great person. Any guy who does not bend over backwards to be with you is stupid. Besides, Logan is probably having this same conversation right now with Finn and/or Colin," Lane replied.

"Hear hear," Lorelai agreed.

"Finley!" Logan shouted as he entered his room that same evening.

"What'd I do now?" Finn asked, sticking his head out of his door.

"I have a girlfriend," Logan replied.

"And? I thought we went over that this morning. You are in love with Reporter Girl," Finn stated.

"No, I'm not, Finn, stop saying that," Logan spoke loudly.

Colin took that moment to stick his head out of his room, and ask, "What did Finn do now?"

"He keeps saying that I'm in love with Rory," Logan complained.

"And? You are," Colin replied.

"That's what I said," Finn noted.

"And you are both cracked," Logan held firm to his opinion.

"We can prove it," Colin stated.

"We can?" Finn asked.

"Yes, we can," Colin answered confidently.

"This should be good. Ok, go ahead, prove it," Logan challenged.

"How long has it been since you slept with out her?" Colin asked.

"Eleven days," Logan replied.

"How long has it been since you have been on a date with another girl?" Colin asked.

"Three weeks," Logan answered reluctantly.

"How long has it been since you slept with another girl?" Colin asked.

"Just over a month," Logan replied, hating the direction the questions were going.

"Last one, I promise, if you answer you are done," Colin stated.

"Are you putting me out of my misery?" Logan asked warily.

"Sort of. I only need one more question to prove my point, and I know that look," Colin paused for dramatic affect. "She fits, doesn't she?"

"What does that mean?" Finn interrupted.

"Quiet, Finn, I didn't catch his answer," Colin protested. "What was that?"

"Yes, Colin, she fits. How did I get so involved?" Logan asked the two of them.

"I don't know, mate, but you are head over heels," Finn noted.

"Yeah, you even get this goofy look on your face whenever someone talks about her," Colin added.

"Yeah, I know, Colin's goo-goo face," Finn replied. "I mean, uhh," Finn finished lamely, realizing his mistake.

"My what?" Colin asked.

"Never mind that now, Colin, what are you going to do about this revelation, Logan?" Finn asked.

"The only thing I can do," Logan trailed off, getting up and leaving the room.

"Where is he going?" Finn asked.

"No clue. Now, back to my goo-goo face," Colin started.

"Um, I just remembered, I have to go take care of that thing, at the place, for, um, yeah. Logan, take me with you," Finncalled and ran out of the room.

"Finn, come back here," Colin shouted, chasing after him.

A/N: thanks for reading. Now remember my muse, and click the button down there. You know you want to. Ok, seriously, it should not take as long to write the next chapter. Keep your fingers crossed. Luv, Kat.


	4. Appeasing the Coffee Gods

Disclaimer: still not mine.

A/N: I am so sorry, I haven't updated in forever, and I am so sorry, but my muse went on permanent vacation, I should have enough to hopefully finish the stories I have started, but after that, I don't know. Keep in mind this story was started during the winter hiatus of season five. The story is winding down, but I should still have a couple chapters.

Ch. 4: Appeasing the Coffee Gods

Logan was half way to his car when Finn caught up with him. "Please take me with you. Colin is out for blood, and if you leave me here you will end up with innocent blood on your conscience."

"Finn, there isn't an innocent bone in your body," Logan pointed out.

"True," Finn agreed. "All the more reason to take me with you. If Colin kills me with these sins on my soul, I will burn for an eternity. Please take me with you?" Finn pleaded.

"Fine, get in the car, but you have to promise you won't interfere when I talk to Rory. Understood?" Logan asked.

"So you are going to talk to Reporter Girl," Finn mused.

"You have the attention span of a two year old in church, Finley," Logan noted, getting into the car.

This seemed to snap Finn out of his musing, because he suddenly opened the passenger door, and spoke, "Ok, I agree. And stop calling me Finley. That is the third time today, you have exceeded your limit."

Just as Logan was pulling out, Colin ran up and opened the door. "I'm going too," Colin invited himself.

"What?" Logan and Finn asked in stereo.

"Face it, you may need a wing man with more brains than our astute friend Finn here has ever possessed, and besides, I need to grill Finn about my goo-goo face," Colin replied.

"Fine, just stay out of my way," Logan ordered, finally pulling the car out and steering it in the general direction of Stars Hallow.

"You know the way to Reporter Girl's house, right?" Finn asked a couple seconds later.

"Finn, now is not the time for you to talk," Colin noted.

"Oh, stop here," Colin ordered as they were passing Luke's about a half hour later.

"What? No way, Colin, you promised you would not interfere, and ordering me to pull over so you can get a feel for the small town diner experience is interfering," Logan replied.

"I don't want to grab a burger, I'm here to help, remember?" Colin asked.

"How is stopping at a diner going to help me?" Logan asked.

"Think about it, Gilmore loves coffee, right? And every time I have seen her have coffee at a new place she says the same thing, 'hm, not bad, but not as good as Luke's.' Plus you want to get on her mothers good side, right? I doubt a coffee addiction like Reporter Girl's is natural, so odds are, her mother has a similar addiction. Are you honestly saying you want to go in there empty handed when we have the Mecca of the Gilmore household right here? Especially after the first impression you made on her mother? You are a braver man than I, Logan," Colin noted.

"Who wants coffee?" Logan asked, pulling over.

"How many cups do you think we should get?" Logan asked.

"Twenty?" Finn responded.

"I think I might end up regretting this question, but how did you get twenty cups?" Logan asked.

"Think about it, three cups for each Gilmore, plus one in case that Lane girl is over, and one for each of us," Finn replied.

"Finn, that only makes ten, which brings me back to my original question, how do you get twenty cups of coffee?" Logan asked.

"Then you double it," Finn stated matter of factly.

"Why Finn?" Colin asked.

"Well, you made the same first impression on this guy as you did on Rory's mother, right? Well, odds are you have a better chance of getting the ten cups of coffee from him if you ask for twenty first and then scale back to ten. Especially if he remembers you. If we ask for ten, odds are we will only get five. And on the off chance he does actually give us twenty, if this coffee is half as good as Reporter Girl says it is, I'm sure I can drink more than one cup," Finn reasoned.

"Impressive Finn, that was an amazing amount of logic for you to figure out so quickly, especially when you are more or less sober. Congratulations," Colin noted.

"Thank you Colin, nice to have my ingenuity appreciated," Finn replied as they opened the door and entered the diner.

"No way, get out of my diner," Luke ordered as soon as he saw Logan.

"Why are you so mad at those very attractive young men, Luke?" Miss Patty asked from her table near the door.

"They know why. Get out. I reserve the right to refuse service to any one, and I refuse to serve you. Now get out before I call the police," Luke spat angrily.

"Hear me out first. Please?" Logan asked. When Luke did not seem to object, Logan continued. "I am in love with Rory-"

"Do you remember the movie Armageddon?" Luke cut Logan off. "At the beginning when Bruce Willis catches the annoying young guy in bed with the annoying girl who is playing Bruce Willis' daughter, and the annoying guy says the reason he slept with Bruce Willis' daughter is because he loved her and Bruce Willis says that is the wrong answer and shoots at him? I am Bruce Willis and you are the annoying guy, and Rory is like my daughter and I am going to tell you that that is the way wrong answer and that you better try again," Luke spat.

"Ok, I'll cut to the chase. I need twenty cups of coffee," Logan stated.

"Oh yeah? What for?" Luke asked.

"Well, if you must know, a bunch of my friends and I are playing a prank on the boys at Harvard tonight, and we need coffee. And since Rory has done nothing but rave about your coffee, and since you were more or less on the way, I thought I'd stop here," Logan shrugged.

"Tell you what, I will give you ten cups if you get your asses out of my diner as soon as you receive them. Sound fair?" Luke asked.

"Very, thank you sir," Logan agreed.

"Oh, one more thing I forgot. Never, ever call me sir again," Luke ground out.

"No problem, Mr. Danes," Logan replied.

"Luke is fine," Luke grumbled, pouring the coffee into to go cups.

"Thank you, Luke," Logan replied, handing Luke a twenty for the coffee. After getting his change, he nodded to Finn and Colin to help him carry the cups out of the diner.

They were already back in the car when Miss Patty knocked on the window. "How can I help you?" Logan asked.

"I managed to get you four more cups of coffee. I know it is still six off the number you wanted, but I figure every little bit helps. Besides, if Rory is in love with you too, I have a feeling I will be seeing more of you around here, and I just wanted you to know that not every body is as friendly as Luke. I'm Miss Patty, by the way," she introduced herself.

"Much obliged, Miss Patty. Nice to meet you. I'm Logan, the preppy looking one is Colin, and the scruffy one is Finley, but he prefers Finn. And I am eternally in debt. Thank you. Enjoy your evening," Logan wished.

"Hm, well things are looking up again," Finn remarked.

"Finn!" Colin intoned.

"What?" Finn asked.

"We have the shakiest part of our mission ahead of us, and you jinx us like that? How could you?" Colin groaned.

"Relax, Colin. What is going to happen will happen, regardless of Finns jinx, so just let it go. And now, our final destination." Logan noted, pulling into the Gilmore driveway.

"Mom, I think there is someone in our driveway," Rory said from her place on the floor in front of the couch.

"Lets go see who it is," Lorelai coaxed, leading the way to the door.

"Ok, guys, moment of truth," Logan sighed, opening his door and waiting for the others to follow suit to get out of the car.

"Logan?" Rory asked, as he stepped up the porch.

"Coffee! The punk brought coffee. A lot of coffee too, goody," Lorelai squealed seeing the cups.

"I'm beginning to think my calculations were wrong, guys," Finn noted.

"Finn, shut up," Colin groaned.

A/N: so ends another chapter in my story, and I promise that if it takes that long again, I will draw and quarter myself in punishment. I don't know how many of you are still reading, but in the off chance you are, if you review, I will be eternally grateful, and forever indebted. I'm just going to go to work with my head down and my tail between my legs. Luv, Kat.


	5. West, Willis, and Wood, Oh My

A/N: Ok, I know what you are all thinking. She is still alive? Surely she must have been dead to not have updated for a year. Well, the thing is, I got promoted to a full time position at my job, and I am still a student, and then got a boyfriend who took up all my very little free time and then broke my heart, leaving me in no mind set for writing. At least not romantic comedy. So there you go. I am finally over the scumbag, as evidenced by my return to not only reading, but writing fan fiction. So here is the next part of my story. If you are still reading, I thank you, if you are reading this for the first time, it has been one hell of a ride.

Disclaimer: Ok, so the reason I haven't been updating is because I bought the show and have been turning my ideas into episodes. Wait a minute. (Looks up and reads Authors note.) Nevermind. What I did is up there. I still don't own the show, I probably never will, so without further ado, my version of how it could have happened, if I did own Gilmore Girls. Which, as I have said I don't. Oh, just read the story. Please?

Ch. 5: West, Willis, and Wood, Oh My.

"Logan, what are you doing here?

"Hello to you too, Reporter-um, I mean, Rory," Finn corrected himself when he caught the looks shot at him by Logan and Lorelai.

"How rude of me. Hello Finn and Colin. Logan, what are you doing here?" Rory asked again.

"I came to visit you, Ace. I probably should have called, but Finn has this thing about spontaneity being spoiled by advanced notice. LDB rules. I hope you don't mind," he added when he saw her face.

"I guess it's ok," she sighed.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Logan asked.

"As long as I get one of those cups of coffee, I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you. How many cups did you get, anyway?" she asked.

"Fourteen," Logan replied.

"Why fourteen?" Lane asked.

"It's half of twenty plus four," Finn replied.

"Of course, forget I asked," Lane trailed off, looking confused.

"I'm sorry, Lane, mom, this is Finn, I would translate, but I am afraid that this particular Finnism is over my head. The preppy one behind him is Colin, and the blond is Logan. Logan, Colin, Finn, this is my mother Lorelai, and Lane, my best friend. And as much as I don't want to, I think we are going to have to move this inside, because, Babette is looking out her window, and if we move quickly, we may avoid a scene, at least Miss Patty hasn't seen you yet, move, quick," Rory urged.

"Miss Patty, isn't that the woman who bought us the other four cups of coffee?" Finn asked.

"Oh geez, get in the house, quick," Rory replied, half pushing the boys toward the house, but it was too late.

"Rory, how are you sweetheart?" Babette asked, waddling across the lawn between their houses.

"Crap," Rory muttered under her breath. "Hi Babette, I'm fine, how are you?" Rory asked, turning around to face Babette.

"Wonderful, Doll, thanks for asking. Hey, who're your friends? Is that their Mercedes? That sure is a nice car," Babette commented in her usual rasp.

"Yes, Babette, the car belongs to Logan," Rory sighed, waiting for her moment to get the guys out of there, looking to her mother for help.

"So Logan, did you pay for your car yourself?" Babette asked, looking directly at Logan.

"Um, Babette, how do you know which one is Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"He looks like a Logan to me, doesn't he look like a Logan to you?" she asked Lorelai.

"I don't know, there are two other people who look fairly Logan like to me, what if I told you that the really tall brunette was Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"But Patty said that the blond, I mean," Babette stumbled.

"That's what I thought. Well, I would love to stay and chat, but we have to get inside, you see, we were ironing when the boys surprised us, so if we don't get back inside, the house could go, so we have to go, bye now," she finished. Turning to the others, she muttered under her breath, "Don't ask, just turn and walk back to the house, quickly, Lane, Rory, make sure the boys get inside, now," Lorelai ordered.

"But she seems so nice," Finn protested.

"Ha, that's a good one Finn, just move," Rory replied under her breath.

"Well, I think we are safe, for now, but we should check in a minute, if she is still on the lawn, we may have to sneak them out the secret bootlegging getaway door under the house, which coincidently comes out in Babettes house, which is the last place she will look for you three," Lorelai sighed, turning to address the boys. "Ok, it looks like you three are here till some ungodly hour of the morning, so there goes girls night, but, I am sure that we have enough junk food and leftovers for a movie or two, obviously not a true junk movie, like Wonka or Pippi, but if we call for pizza we should have just enough for Spinal Tap or a python movie, definitely Batman, we will see what we can do, maybe I can talk Joe into picking up some junk food at Doosies' on his way over, give me just a minute, guys," Lorelai broke her rambling, walking out of the room to grab the phone.

"How is one of the Batman movies the same as Python or Spinal Tap? And which Batman movie is it? Please let it not be the one with Nicole Kidman," Colin groaned.

"I can almost guarantee that you have never seen this Batman movie. It is the Batman movie based on the TV series. It stars Adam West and Burt Ward, who plays the orphaned Boy Wonder, an irony that has never been lost on us, by the way. It is one of the movies where the only reason the characters come to the conclusions that they do is because it is in the script. You cannot follow the logic with a map. You will see what I mean when we get to the ballpoint banana and the heavy water exploding henchmen parts. And I thought all men loved Nicole Kidman. I thought it was the law, or something," Rory noted.

"Yeah, Colin had a bad reaction to her hair in the early days, then Eyes Wide Shut rubbed him the wrong way, and Moulin Rouge completed the hat trick for Colin," Logan informed them.

"Yeah, Colin will even completely write off a girl if he sees her with one of those trashy magazines that have her picture on it, on the off chance that she is a fan. It is a very touchy subject," Finn answered.

"Which is why I suggest we stop talking about it," Colin requested.

"Ok, it took a little arm twisting, and I had to promise him one favor on Rory's wedding day, so by the way, you are never getting married unless Joe dies first, but not only is he bringing pizza, we are getting junk food and both of the asteroid disaster movies," Lorelai exclaimed triumphantly.

"Yes, West, Willis, and Wood. It looks like we are going to have a fun night. And you can even call Luke, if he promises not to kill Logan, Colin, or Finn," Rory chimed.

"Um, that may not be such a good idea. We had to stop at Luke's on the way here and it did not seem that we were exactly his favorite people right now," Logan informed the girls regrettably.

"What does that mean. Did you do something to Luke?" Rory asked.

"No, but when we went into Luke's to get the coffee, Luke did not react kindly to me, or my friends. So inviting Luke, if we have to stay here, may not be the best idea," Logan clarified.

"Well, that makes sense, he did not respond to Logan well after the way they met. By the way, it will probably take quite a bit to get on his good side, Logan. Ok, lets get started on the first course while we wait for Joe," Lorelai ordered, pulling out beanbag chairs for the guys, while Rory and Lane ran into the kitchen to start more food, yelling "Right."

"Ok, now there are a couple of rules. We will not stop the movie if you have to go to the bathroom, so go now, or wait. Mocking of the movies is permitted, and in fact encouraged, but only if you have seen the movie before. Have all of you seen Armageddon and Deep Impact?" Lorelai asked.

"I know we have all seen Armageddon, but I don't think any of us have seen Deep Impact, I know I haven't," Logan spoke.

"Me either," Finn affirmed.

"I have," Colin admitted, blushing a little bit.

"When did you see Deep Impact?" Logan asked.

"And why are you blushing about seeing it?" Finn asked.

"A while ago. Stephanie wanted me to watch it with her, and I agreed. It wasn't that bad a movie," Colin defended.

"Oh, Stephanie wanted to see it. Now I understand the blush. Did you tell Steph that you liked it, or did you tell Steph that it wasn't a bad movie," Finn ribbed.

"Well, now that does not matter, because his lady friend has inadvertently enabled him to partake in the mocking of that film. Now, judging from the reaction you gave my daughter and the Nicole Kidman conversation, none of you have seen the Batman movie. That is your loss really, and I blame you parents for not giving more structure growing up, but what really can you do. And finally, the last rule, and this is very important, so pay attention. My daughter and I are nothing if we are not world class eaters. Don't try to compete with us, because better men than the three of you have fallen trying to eat a Gilmore Girl under the table, so I warn you, it is futile and will only end in pain and humiliation, mark my words. Pace yourselves, and I mean it, because we do not keep Pepto in this house. The girls are getting plates of leftovers, a little Chinese, a little Japanese, and some really weird pasta dish from Al's Pancake World, it is just a name, Al has not served pancakes in years and pasta is always the safest bet whenever he serves it, which is not often. We have popcorn, marshmallow bunnies from Easter, year dough, a little bit of ice cream, pop tarts, and spray cheese. Joe is bringing-"

"Spray cheese?" Finn cut Lorelai off to ask.

"For the popcorn, Finn," Logan replied.

"Wow, you do know my daughter. Joe is dropping off pizza, one pepperoni, one everything, more ice cream, some peanut butter, jujubes, Oreo's, chocolate, gummy bears, tart 'n' tiny's, and red vines. Now, with that information, I ask you three to pace yourselves once again. Do all of you understand the rules?" Lorelai asked. When they all nodded she continued, "Do you agree to all the rules?" More nods. "Good, because that was the door bell, and here come Rory and Lane with your food, girls, plates in front of the boys, I will get the door, then we start the experience that is Batman The Movie," Lorelai called, already walking to the door.

"Logan, do you think it wise to eat pasta that came from a pancake house?" Finn whispered.

"Just eat and watch the movie, Finley," Logan sighed.

"Fine, but if you call me Finley one more time, I am going to dump this plate of food on your head," Finn told him.

"Alright, now we have food, we have movies, are you all comfortable? Good. Finley get the lights, please," Lorelai ordered as she settled on the couch.

"See that is why I don't like people to call me by my full name, the wrong people hear and then think they can use it," Finn grumbled, not getting up.

"Finley, I am not going to ask you again. And if you dump food on Logan's head I am going to have to sedate you and leave you on Babette's porch," Lorelai told him from the couch.

"I knew I should have brought my bottle of scotch. I have a feeling I might need a drink soon," Finn mumbled, getting up to turn off the lights.

"Finn, you are breaking the talking rule already, and my mom is serious about it, so sit back down and be quiet," Rory told him.

"What, is it pick on the foreign kid night?" Finn asked. His response was getting hit with pillows thrown by the girls on the couch. "Fine, I get it, I'll shut up, just start the movie."

"Ok, here we go," Lorelai replied, hitting the play button on the remote.

A/N: Ok, that was the next chapter, I would really like to thank all of you that are still reading after a year and a half. I won't say anything regarding how long it will take me because I honestly have no idea, and quite frankly I think I jinxed myself a little last time. So all I will say is that eventually it will get written. If you have any inclination to review, please do so, it always motivates me to write when I know that there are people actually reading and enjoying my story.


End file.
